


One Sided

by GoldenWooly



Series: Ouryuu's Wife [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, FOR NOW IT'S NOT COMPLETED I GUESS, FOR SOME REASON I KEEP ADDING MORE TO THIS DAMN THING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWooly/pseuds/GoldenWooly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaya had died years ago, but for the longest time Zeno realized he could still see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bickering

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Unilateral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654410) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



For a moment Zeno began to wonder if he was crazy. Ever since Kaya's death all those centuries ago, he could still sense her around him, could still hear her voice whispering in his ear. At first, he could never see her, only see glimpses of her scarf, glimpses of her clothing as he turned his head, barely catch her in the markets he wandered through. Slowly, he began to see her, more and more as time went on, her features becoming more and more clear to the dragon. Her voice would be soft, just like it was back then, but still warm, still full of the emotions and feelings that made Kaya who she was.

Never for a moment did Zeno stop to think this would be as close to seeing Kaya alive again as he could get. He had accepted it, had accepted she was just as alive as he was, pushing the memories of her death aside in favour of seeing her again. And yet, every time he reached out to her, reached to take her offered hand, his fingers passed through hers, a guilty look crossing the girls face as grief shadowed Zeno's, the boy growing silent before attempting to shake it off, grinning widely at her. And she always seemed to become more and more real after those moments, the dragon slowly forgetting she was dead, she was just a ghost that  haunted him.

Part of him began to not even mind.

* * *

 

"They seem nice!"

Sunshine shone through the trees, warming the blonds face as he sat on the branch, watching the group of people walk past. They hadn't seen him, hadn't noticed he was sitting there. He rolled his eyes, turning to the pale girl beside him, her eyes shining brightly as she looked at him. Zeno shook his head, leaning back carefully. "'Nice' barely begins to cover it, you can't rush these things."

The girl smiled, leaning in close to him, gently messing up his hair. "Sweetie, you rushed our relationship."

The dragon laughed, a smile forming at the touch, marveling again how it felt like the wind was rustling his hair. "You know exactly why Zeno did that!"

Kaya nodded her head, her hair bouncing slightly at the motion. "Because I was going to die and you were going to live forever, I know." She leaned into him, chills ghosting across Zeno's body at the invisible touch. Part of him knew that she was just an apparition, just a ghost, but the feeling was still warm, almost as if she was alive, almost as if she was still breathing.

"Exactly. Zeno had to rush it. Zeno wanted to- Oh, quiet they're coming this way!"

He scrambled up on his branch, shifting his weight to climb up higher, pressing himself as close to the tree as he possibly could. The group, lead by the young lad, trailed closely by Hiryuu's reincarnation and her body guard walked past, talking to themselves, discussing how to go about recruiting the white dragon. Only after they passed did Zeno let out a sigh of relief, relaxing again, leaning against the tree's trunk.

"Well, I think you should run out and join them," Kaya began, suddenly beside him, swinging her legs beneath her. "They could use your-"

"No, not yet."

* * *

"Zeno."

The blond sighed heavily, shaking his head. "No. No Zeno is not listening to this again."

Kaya grabbed his arm, the boy marveling at how cool to the touch her ghostly skin was. "Why not? They need guidance."

"They have it in the white dragon! Zeno is still not ready to approach them!"

The ghost huffed softly, crossing her arms as she looked at Zeno. "Zeno is the most stubborn dragon Kaya has ever met!" She confirmed, her face shifting into a pout. Zeno laughed, leaning forward a bit, looking her straight in her eyes. Many times before he had moved forward to kiss her, only to completely fall forward, the girl muttering apology after apology.

"But Kaya loves Zeno," He hummed, his face spreading into a smile as Kaya laughed, nodding her head. "And besides, if you think Zeno is stubborn, you very clearly have yet to meet Guen. He's much more stubborn than Zeno is."

"Oh, no, I have! He's not as stubborn as you would think!" Kaya argued, the smile remaining. "Kaya still thinks you should go join Hiryuu now!"

"No, not yet Kaya!"

* * *

"Now?"

Zeno ignored Kaya's question, focusing instead as Hiryuu and her followers walked through the maze like structure of the Seiryuu village. He held on a mask, grimacing at it, following behind them at a safe distance. Kaya was beside him, holding onto his arm as he walked forward, staring intently at him.

"Zeno still thinks it's too early to tell what the miss is planning," he spoke quietly, shaking his head as the group stopped to look in his direction, the dragon pressing himself as flat against the stone wall as he could.

"Is someone following us...?"

"Must be in your head, Princess."

"Kaya thinks you're just reluctant to become friends with them," the ghost huffed, Zeno relaxing as the four began walking again. He glanced at the ghost of his wife, frowning slightly at how invisible she seemed in the dark. "After all, you already lost so mu-"

"Zeno just thinks he wants to see how the miss progresses," he replied quickly, cutting the ghost off. "He's not ready to commit himself to her, yet. Zeno's still-"

"You're lonely, Zeno, please... I want to see you smile in the company of others again."

"Zeno's not ready yet, Kaya."

* * *

He wondered when Kaya became so distant. He looked around himself, feeling a form of guilt sink in, worried that she was gone for good.

"Kaya will remain hidden until Zeno joins Hiryuu."

"Kaya is the worst Zeno misses her!"

The ghost appeared next to him, giggling as the dragon scolded her, his eyes expressing the panic he had gone through. He once again reached forward, grabbing her hand, feeling the dread at her vanishing for good.

"Please don't do that to Zeno, Kaya..."

"Please join Hiryuu soon, Zeno."

"Not yet, not yet..."

* * *

"Now?"

Zeno closed his eyes at Kaya's question, feeling his shoulders relax. He looked up, straining his ears to listen for the dragons, listen to their voices bickering over how to find him.

"Zeno?"

"Now, Kaya." He muttered, taking a deep breath and opening his eyes, forcing a smile onto his face. "Now Zeno is ready to join Hiryuu."

 

 

 

 


	2. Early

“Time to wake up!”

Zeno groaned, attempting to roll over, pulling the blanket over his head. The dragon didn't seem to get very far, the blanket not following his orders, an invisible hand pulling it away from him. “Just… A few more moments, Kaya…”

“Who?”

He ignored the groggy voice of Kija, yawning as he sat up. Kaya had been an early riser when she was alive, and it was no different with her being dead. Her voice would wake him up an hour before sunrise, every morning, and the two of them would sit in what would usually be a content silence as the sun would slowly rise. Sometimes it would result in the two of them talking the morning away, always ending the moment Yoon would call Zeno for breakfast.

“Ah hah, no one!” His voice was still tired, the laugh not as enthusiastic as it would be during the middle of the day. He stretched, glancing at the white dragon, noting the others sleepy, yet grumpy, huff. “Zeno was talking to himself! Pay Zeno no mind!”

Kija huffed tiredly, rolling back over. JaeHa, who was just on the other side of the white dragon, raised his hand a little, waving it slightly. “Zeno needs to stop talking to himself then, some of us need our beauty sleep still…”

“Kaya likes it, though! She likes hearing Zeno’s voice!”

"Hehe, Ryokuryuu is funny this morning!" The yellow dragon hummed, yawning once again, smiling as the green dragon groaned to himself, dropping his hand and burying his head under the blanket. Zeno was quite positive he heard something along the lines of "crazy kid" come from the man. The blond grinned, scrambling to get up, carefully folding his blanket in half. He set it down, paying mind to step over the sleeping bodies in the tent, making his way outside.

The morning air was crisp on his face, the dragon smiling as he walked a fair distance away. He found a log to sit on, stretching his limbs as he sat, leaning back a little to watch the sun begin to creep slowly over the trees.

“This morning is beautiful! Right, Zeno?” Kaya had asked, appearing beside him on the log. Zeno nodded, turning to smile at her.

“Kaya is more beautiful, though,” he commented, smiling as the ghost blushed, a smile growing on her face.

“Well, Kaya is glad Zeno thinks that!” She chirped, shifting to lean against him, a cool chill going down Zeno’s side. The boy laughed, nodding enthusiastically. “Though, I really do wonder…”

“Hmm? About what?”

“Is Zeno happy?” She hummed softly, her gaze focusing past the trees. He paused at the question, watching as Kaya's face turned into a frown. “I keep thinking, maybe if I let myself fade away-”

“No!” Kaya turned to look at him, her eyes confused. “Zeno is so very happy Kaya is around! He missed her so much, would miss her even more if she vanished!”

Zeno reached forward, without thinking, grabbing for Kaya's hand. As usual, it passed through, a guilty look crossing her face as a sudden frantic expression coloured Zeno’s. Instead of leaving it at that, as the dragon usually would, he leaned forward, his face close enough to hers that if she was alive he would kiss her. He looked at her, praying she would understand his emotions, a determined expression replacing the frantic one.

“Zeno was really upset that he didn't get a lot of time with Kaya…” He spoke, keeping eye contact with the ghost. He frowned a little, recalling how he would pray to Ouryuu every night, praying that he would extend Kaya's life like he had extended his. Each prayer had been unanswered, and Kaya had died. “And so now Zeno really, really treasures the time he has with her, even if she is a ghost that he can never touch!”

“But the living-”

“The living are alive. Zeno is alive, yes, but he cannot die,” he replied. “Zeno treasures the dead perhaps even more so than those alive. The dead hold many, many fond memories to him. So please, please Kaya- never consider vanishing, for my sanity. Please.”

The girl was silent, watching Zeno with a frown. After what seemed like an eternity she nodded, slowly, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. He held still, knowing the moment he moved into the cool touch he would fall over to his side. “Alright, fine. I will never vanish, as long as you walk the earth…” She muttered, gently tapping the medallion that hung from his headband. “Hiryuu has some explaining to do, although the girl would never be able to answer any of my questions…”

“The miss leads her own life, even still.”

“She does, she does!”

They fell quiet, watching the sun as it began to climb even higher in the sky, painting the sky brilliant and beautiful colours.

“… Did it hurt?”

“Sorry?” Kaya asked, turning to face the dragon.

“Dying. Did it hurt…?”

“Ah. No.” Kaya mused, looking thoughtful. “A beautiful golden dragon seemed to appear behind you, and he took me up to the heavens…” She frowned, looking up at the sky, a distant look crossing her face. “He said he was sorry he had come so soon… It didn't hurt, though, Zeno.”

The dragon fell silent.

“Hopefully, one day you’ll see… Hopefully soon…” The ghost muttered.

“Kaya thinks so?”

“Yup!”

The silence between them resumed, the sun continuing in its path, as it always would, creeping higher and higher in the sky. Birds slowly began to wake up, the morning soon being filled with their cheerful chirps. A quiet, content peace seemed to fill the area around the two, Kaya leaning over and ruffling Zeno’s hair, a smile growing on her face. 

“Zeno, you rare beast, get over here!”

“Ah, the lads calling me…” Zeno muttered, getting up slowly, dusting his clothes off.

“Food! Time for you to eat!” Kaya cheered, getting up as well, once again kissing Zeno’s cheek. “Kaya is very glad Zeno is eating regularly again.”

“The lad’s cooking is delicious! But, Zeno thinks Kaya's cooking was much better,” Zeno enthused, smiling brightly as Kaya seemed delighted at the comment, once again receiving another kiss on the cheek from the ghost.

“I love you, Zeno…”

“Zeno loves Kaya, too!”

“Same time tomorrow? Kaya will keep watch over Zeno until then!”

“Mmh! Until then, Kaya!”


End file.
